Baby Shopping
by spangelbanger
Summary: Buffy is Pregnant they go grocery shopping. Angel gets annoyed. Spike is cute. Spuffel Baby fic. I'm not sure if there will be more or not.


Buffy dropped a handful of candy bars into the cart "What is that?"

"Chocolate I'm craving it."

"Okay, just remember you need to get healthy stuff too." Angel was looking at a pregnancy eating guide flipping through the pages. "Where did Spike go?"

"Right here mate." He said putting several bags of candy into their cart.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"She said she wanted something sweet so I got one of everything."

"That's not helping."

"Says you." Spike smiled at Buffy "Am I helping pet?"

"You're helping." She smiled back rubbing a hand over her stomach.

"See, told you." He walked around the cart wrapping his arms around her waist kissing the side of her neck. She sighed leaning back against his chest. Cool hands ran over her stomach whispering in her ear. She laughed turning to kiss him.

Angel cleared his throat "you two do realize this is a public place."

"Jealous peaches?" Spike asked softly but they separated. Spike grabbed for the book. Angel stepped out of his reach. "I'll be serious, I promise, let me help."

"Fine." Angel handed him the book and picked up two boxes off the shelf reading the nutrition label. "I don't know what this means."

"You're over thinking it." Buffy kissed him lightly. "Stop worrying."

"It's kind of my thing." But he smiled and kissed her back.

"Get a room," Spike mocked arching his brow at them before shaking his head and going back to the book. "There's a meal suggestion thing in here, have you looked at this?"

"No," He grabbed it back again "Great, we'll just follow the list."

"Don't I get any say in this?"

"No."

"I may be pregnant but I can still kick your ass."

"Later, for now we need to get the junk food out of this cart and get you some real food."

"Hey, Ice cream is real food."

"yeah, okay, that can stay,," Angel said, "Go put this crap back," gesturing at the bags of candy and gave Spike a look that was meant to be firm. Spike pouted and Angel relented "Fine, but you're not eating all of it at once. Either of you." He glared between them. Then turned back to the book. "We're going to need milk."

"That way." Spike pointed toward the back corner of the store. Angel dropped the book into the child seat of the cart.

"Let's go." He said.

"Ever notice how he does everything like he's on a mission?" Spike asked grabbing Buffy's hand.

"I think it's cute," Buffy whispered squeezing his hand.

"Didn't say it wasn't, just asking if you noticed pet."

"I can hear you, you know." Angel rolled his eyes glad his back was toward them so they couldn't see the smile he couldn't resist.

"Just admiring your assets love." Spike said his eyes trailing over the other man as he said it as if to prove the point.

"Spike, stop antagonizing him." Buffy felt the somersault of their child in her stomach. And sighed. "You okay pet?" Spike asked softly "Yeah, I just.. I love this." She gestured between the three of them I in a movement designed to convey how at a loss for words she was. "This is really happening and the world's not ending and I don't even have words for how much I love both of you."

"We know." Angel said he stopped and pulled her into his arms and kissed her his hands roaming over her arms. "Are you feeling okay, you're not tired or anything."

"I'm fine." She smiled brightly "Just because I'm the size of small planet now does not mean I need you to constantly be sure I'm okay."

"So nothing at all bothering you, not nauseous or heartburn or anything at all." He said

"Well my feet are starting to hurt but that's probably these stupid shoes." She admitted.

"Okay." He smiled in the next second she found her self swept off her feet and in his arms. She relaxed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"This is nice." She said kissing the corner of his mouth.

Spike took the cart and they made their way to the check out. The clerk failed to hide her smile as she bagged up the large amount of groceries.

"Spike, can you grab my wallet, back right pocket."

"Sure." He slid his hand into Angel's pants taking a second to squeeze the perfect ass. Before sliding the wallet out with the finesse of a pickpocket. He handed the girl several bills. "Keep the change." She looked at Angel and he nodded with a shrug. She pocketed the remaining amount and whispered "I'm not suppose to take tips."

"Better not tell then." Spike winked at her and they headed out the door into the dark.

Angel sat Buffy down on her feet making sure she didn't lose her balance then opened the car door for her. She smiled and blushed sliding into the passenger seat. He closed the door after her and went to help Spike with the bags.

"I've got it peaches." He said putting the last of the bags into the trunk.

"Spike."

"Is this about giving money to the girl?"

"No, she could probably use it." In the next second their arms were wrapped around each other. Desperate kisses exchanged under the yellow glare of the streetlight.

Spike's hand was tangled in Angel's shirt pulling him closer while the other was pulling at his belt. "Wait." Angel was trying to be the voice of reason and remember why they needed to wait. "We have to get back to the house first. There's ice cream, it will melt in my car."

"I don't care about your sodding ice cream." Spike growled still tying to strip them.

"We'll finish this at home. I promise." He said pulling the seeking hands away from his clothes.

They got into the car looking somewhat disheveled. Buffy smiled and turned to look out the window.

"What?" Angel asked seeing the strange look across her face.

"Nothing." She shook her head "Just thinking." She caressed her stomach lovingly "We're going to make this work right?"

"We will." Angel promised starting the car. Not noticing the movement in the shadows outside the light as they drove back to the hotel.


End file.
